


And Only You

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Kíli's has an important thing to tell their family...and their family has much to tell them in return.Pride 2018 Days 3&4 combined: Affirmation and Closet





	And Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I put these two together because they fit into one another like puzzle pieces. Also, more nb Kíli because I love them.

Kíli took a deep breath, their hand resting on the doorknob. They’d texted their mom and uncles to meet them in the living room, Fíli was there as backup, and Tauriel had her keys nearby if anything went wrong and they needed a pick up. While they doubted it would come to that, they felt much better to have precautions in place.  

 

They were ready.

 

Dís gave them a worried look as they walked in. “Hey, bud, what’s the matter?”

 

Kíli flinched, just slightly. “I, uh…need to talk to you guys.” They gulped. “It’s really important.”

 

Thorin and his husband Bilbo nodded in sync. “Alright then, come and sit,” Bilbo said soothingly. “Do you want some tea?”

 

They nodded gratefully. “Yes, please.”

 

Bilbo got down from his perch on the arm of Thorin’s chair. “I’ll be just a moment, then. Sit,” he instructed. As he left, he gave Kíli’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Kíli sat down on the sofa next to their brother, who casually tossed an arm over their shoulders. Their mother joined them on Fíli’s other side, and when Bilbo quietly reentered with the tea tray, he reclaimed his spot at Thorin’s side.

 

“So,” Thorin said, the deep rumble of his voice soothing and familiar. “What’s going on?”

 

“I need to tell you something,” Kíli said again, “but I – it’s kinda-” Their voice stuck in their throat, and they took a sip of their tea to cover it up.

 

“Take your time, sweetheart,” Dís said, reaching across to grab their knee. “We’re not going anywhere.”

 

They nodded jerkily, then sighed. “Um-” _Eloquent._ “You know how Ori’s brother, um…did that thing back when I was a kid? Came out? As, y’know, Ori’s brother?” They winced. “That didn’t make sense, I’m sorry.”

 

“We know what you meant, Kíli,” Bilbo said, smiling slightly, “please continue.”

 

“Okay.” They glanced a Fíli, who shot them an encouraging grin. “I, uh, I think I’m…kinda the same? Not really, like…it’s confusing.”

 

Dís came to their rescue. “So do I have a daughter? Or maybe a child?”

 

“The second one,” Kíli said immediately. “Yeah, I’m…I’m non-binary.”

 

“Okay,” Thorin said simply. He moved from his chair to crouch in front of them. “They and them, or did you have others in mind?”

 

They blinked in surprise. “They and them…how did you guess?”

 

Thorin had the grace to look abashed. “I stopped back by the house while you and Tauriel were having that movie marathon a month or so back.”

 

“Oh my god,” they groaned. “Don’t tell me you heard me basically spill my guts out about…everything.”

 

“I may have? I’m sorry.” He brushed their hair back. “I didn’t tell anyone. That was your secret to keep.”

 

“Thanks, Uncle.” Kíli relaxed. “Yeah, so…that’s all, I guess,” they said. “You guys aren’t mad?”

 

“How could we be mad?” Dís asked incredulously. “This is who you are. You are my child, my offspring, the fruit of my loins, my-”

 

“Mum, _stop!”_ they shouted as Fíli dissolved into laughter. “You can be heartfelt and not embarrassing, you know.”

 

“I have to embarrass you,” she said, “it’s in the mum contract they give us at the hospital.”

 

“One, I’m seventeen years old, I _know_ there isn’t a ‘mum contract,’” Kíli said, “and secondly, I wasn’t even born at a hospital, so your argument is invalid.”

 

“Ahh! The logic! It burns!” Dís mimed melting into her seat as Fíli graduated to rolling on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. Thorin and Bilbo just exchanged fond eyerolls.

 

“If anyone tries to tell you that your entire sense of humor comes from your father, just call me and I’ll tell them all sorts of horror stories about your mother and Frerin,” Thorin said.

 

“I’m holding you to that,” Kíli said, finally allowing themselves to relax.

 

“Now that’s out of the way,” Bilbo said, “I think we should go get some pizza. Kíli, invite Tauriel along, would you? I know she’s been waiting anxiously to know if you needed kidnapped or not.”

 

“Uncle!” Kíli sputtered.

 

“I know all, my dear,” Bilbo said, tapping them lightly on the nose. “Just like I know you’re going to be just fine. I promise.”

 

They bit their lip and looked around the room, taking in their mother and uncle bickering, their brother totally not filming, all of them comfortable and happy and not hating them…

 

“Y’know what, Uncle Bilbo?” They smiled. “I think you’re right.” 


End file.
